comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto
Naruto is published by Viz as part of the Shonen Jump line. Current price is $7.95 per volume. Publication Dates Last Issue :Naruto, vol. 30: 02 Jul 2008 Current Issue :Naruto, vol. 31: 04 Sep 2008 Next Issue :Naruto, vol. 32: 05 Nov 2008 Status Bi-monthly. Tankōbon. Characters *wikipedia:List of characters in Naruto Main Characters *'Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト)' - WikiPedia *'Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ)' - WikiPedia *'Sakura Haruno (春野サクラ)' - WikiPedia *'Kakashi Hatake (はたけカカシ)' - WikiPedia Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Naruto, vol. 31 This is the current volume, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. WorldCat - ISBN 1421519437 Naruto, vol. 30 WorldCat - ISBN 1421519429 Naruto, vol. 29 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518651 Naruto, vol. 28 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518643 Naruto, vol. 27 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518635 Naruto, vol. 26 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518627 Naruto, vol. 25 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518619 Naruto, vol. 24 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518600 Naruto, vol. 23 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518597 Naruto, vol. 22 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518589 Naruto, vol. 21 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518554 Naruto, vol. 20 WorldCat - ISBN 1421516551 Naruto, vol. 19 WorldCat - ISBN 1421516543 Naruto, vol. 18 WorldCat - ISBN 1421516535 Naruto, vol. 17 WorldCat - ISBN 1421516527 Naruto, vol. 16 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510901 Naruto, vol. 15 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510898 Naruto, vol. 14 WorldCat - ISBN 142151088X Naruto, vol. 13 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510871 Naruto, vol. 12 WorldCat - ISBN 1421502429 Naruto, vol. 11 WorldCat - ISBN 1421502410 Naruto, vol. 10 WorldCat - ISBN 1421502402 Past Storylines Naruto, vol. 9 WorldCat - ISBN 1421502399 Naruto, vol. 8 WorldCat - ISBN 1421501244 Naruto, vol. 7 WorldCat - ISBN 1591168759 Naruto, vol. 6 WorldCat - ISBN 1591167396 Naruto, vol. 5 WorldCat - ISBN 1591163595 Naruto, vol. 4 WorldCat - ISBN 1591163587 Naruto, vol. 3 WorldCat - ISBN 1591161878 Naruto, vol. 2 WorldCat - ISBN 1591161789 Naruto, vol. 1 WorldCat - ISBN 1569319006 History "Twelve years ago, a giant fox demon with nine tails attacked the ninjya village of Konohagakure. Defeated by the Hokage, the village champion, the mighty demon's soul was sealed into the body of an innocent orphan child, Naruto Uzumaki. Now Naruto is a 12-year-old ninjya in-training, struggling to be the best with his classmates Sasuke and Sakura." Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created, Written and Drawn by Masashi Kishimoto (岸本斉史). Publishing History First published in Japan as NARUTO (ナルト) starting in 1999 in the anthology Weekly Shonen Jump. First English-language translation published by Viz in 2003. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Naruto Boxset: 15 Oct 2008 :Naruto, vol. 32: 05 Nov 2008 News & Features * 07 May 2007 - The Great Experiment * 01 May 2007 - [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6438250.html Viz Speeds Up Naruto Releases] * 14 Mar 2007 - Your Manga Minute Special: Naruto, Part 2 * 06 Mar 2007 - Your Manga Minute Special: Naruto, Part 1 Links *Viz, LLC - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Naruto Category:Manga Category:Shōnen Category:Adventure